Les Haricots de la Honte
by BakandaSama
Summary: Quand on a un mauvais transit, on devrait s'abstenir ... Allen devrait le savoir ! Des légumes talibans, un intestin réfractaire, une libido incontrôlable ... ENJOY ! Os, Yullen, Fic cadeau pour Lovely-tease ! (et le début de la honte pour Moyashi MWAHAHA)


Par une journée aride à la Congrégation, Allen Walker arpentait les couloirs, son ventre manifestant sa présence à chaque pas.

Oui, oui deux secondes, laisse-moi le temps d'arriver au réfectoire !

BLUUUUORP~

Arrête de râler, ce n'est pas moi qui fait les couloirs !

GRUUUUIICK~…

Moi aussi j'aimerai avoir la chambre en plein milieu de la réserve mais tu sais très bien que c'est impossible !

… Blop~…

Cette discussion – que le jeune garçon niait être un tantinet schizophrène - s'acheva sur le pas de la porte de ladite cantine, que celui-ci poussa avec force et fracas. Un monde rose et odorant s'ouvrit aux yeux et aux papilles de l'albinos qui regarda avec une moue blasé la queue devant Jerry (nda : sans aucun double-sens).

Il marcha, pieds trainant et bras ballants, avant de percuter dans un mur. Mur qui se trouva avoir une queue de cheval, un katana, et un joli petit cul à pousser mémé dans les orties (nda : What ?).

Qu… ?! Tu peux pas regarder ou tu marches, enfoiré de moyashi !?

(Oh mon dieu il est encore plus beau vu de près !) Je t'ai rien demandé BA-KAN-DA ! Et mon nom c'est Allen ! ALLEN BORDEL ! REPEAT AFTER ME !

Toi tu vas répéter ma main dans ta tronche !

S'ensuivit un moment de pur batifolage entre les deux compères, pour la plus grande joie des scientifiques qui se tapaient déjà une migraine carabinée et un début de coma dû à 48 heures de travail intense non-rémunérées. Fuck Komui.

Alors que Kanda mâchonnait ses pâtes sans goût en insultant Allen, ladite pousse de soja ne songeait qu'à une seule chose à ce moment précis : JE LE VEUX.  
Evidemment, Ponytail ne s'en rendait pas compte, trop occupé à tuer de son regard de braise son compagnon de tablée, alors que Moyashi le fixait, tentant de cacher sa libido naissante par des coups de fourchette rageuse dans ses haricots aux piments saupoudrée d'ail. Les goûts et les couleurs.

Alors que le bakanda partait du réfectoire pour aller s'entrainer, l'albinos solitaire avec un grand S mettait en place un plan d'une complexité sans égal pour avoir –non, pas encore plus de bouffe- le japonais dans sa chambre, et plus particulièrement dans son c… sa chambre. Oui la chambre. Quoi d'autre que de faire un Monopoly entres amis dans cette magnifique pièce ?

Après son gargantuesque repas, il décida de mettre son plan à exécution.

Plan made in Moyashi : Mugen dans sa chambre tu voleras.

Allen frisa les murs, tel un crabe-ninja, avant d'arriver devant la grotte du nippon. Il sortit un bout de fer et le fit tourner avec délicatesse dans la serrure, puis quand le « Clic » se fit entendre, il se retint de crier « YEEEEEEEES ! », se contentant d'une moue victorieuse.

Bon … Plus qu'à trouver ou il l'a caché … Non pas là-dessous … La non plus … Mais où elle est ?

Allen souleva la couette, regarda sous le lit, dans le placard à chaussettes, dans la réserve de magasines porno cachée derrière le porte-manteau (il rougit rien qu'à la vue de la couverture), rien. Le néant. Le vide cosmo-intersidérale. Un peu comme sa vie sexuelle.

Toute la misère du monde tomba sur ses épaules quand à cette pensée. Sa vie sexuelle. Cross l'avait dégoûté des femmes, le faisant se tourner vers les biscotos et les boules dans le slip. Certes, il ne s'en plaignait pas, mais quand il voyait que celui sur lequel il avait jeté son dévolu matait des filles bien roulées et qui n'avait peur de rien (oh mon dieu mais est-ce que des jambes pouvaient aller aussi loin ?), il abandonna, le magazine se balançant dans sa main, ses doigts faisant marque-pages sur une rousse au bonnet E sous la douche, le regard sensuel et la bouche coquine.

Euh … Moyashi ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans ma piaule ?!

Allen sursauta, puis après quelques secondes de blanc il tenta de remettre le magazine dans la pile et de les cachés sous le lit.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! … Nan … TU MATAIS … ?! M.. Mais ça va pas ?!

Le brun donna un coup de pied au moyashi, avant de se jeter sur les magazines, rouge de honte. Allen le regarda s'affairé sur des malheureux bouquins avant de faire un sourire sadique. BINGO~

Je te savais pas à ce point en manque, Bakanda … T'aime ça te toucher devant des nanas en papier ? Tellement pitoyable~

FERME TA GUEULE ! C'EST LAVI QUI ME LES A PASSÉS !

Mais c'est pire ! Trafic de livres de cul c'est peine capitale … Si Tiedoll le savait …

Gh ! … T'oserai pas.

Allen pouffa devant la mine défaite de la Bête à l'entente du mot « Tiedoll ». Son plan marchait à la perfection.

Tu crois … Ne me sous-estime pas, Kanda …

En même temps qu'il rampait à pas félin vers sa future victime, il remarqua Mugen sur le côté de l'armoire, bien à la vue de tout le monde. Fuck it. Mais il se rendit compte de quelque chose d'encore pire : sa digestion.

« Oh mon dieu, toi qui est aux cieux, que ton nom soit sanctifié, que ta volonté soit faite … »

Allen tenta de cacher ses sueurs froides alors qu'il plongea sa bouche dans la nuque à Kanda, celui-ci gémissant sous ses assauts. Alors que le Moyashi s'attaquait aux bouts de chaires rosées du kendoka, un « Blop … BLOeuRP » se fit entendre.

Hhh… Euh … Moyashi c'était quoi ça ?

GH Ferme-là et contente toi de gémir !

Bakanda allait répliquer quand Moyashi l'en empêcha, lui empoignant la tête et lui roulant la pelle de sa vie, plus pour couvrir le bruit de ses intestins sortit de leurs longs sommeil qu'autre chose.  
Leurs langues entamèrent une danse endiablée, leurs corps tantôt se toucha, tantôt se repoussant. L'effeuillage venu, sensuel et sauvage, et …

Putain Kanda lâche moi, dégage !

Hein ? Qu.. ?

J'VAIS ME CHIER DESSUS BOOOOUGE !

Le pire ennemi de l'Homme après les flageolets : les haricots aux piments.


End file.
